Perfect Date
by viivii alice
Summary: AMOR una palabra con un gran significado ¿no?... Toda chica busca al hombre perfecto, pero no todas idealizamos el mismo tipo de chico perfecto.. para cada chica PERFECTO es diferente unas buscan un caballero de brillante armadura, otras chicos guapos y divertidos o sexys y seductores ¿ podrán encontrar el amor verdadero en una cita con un chico "perfecto" o no? EdxB JXAl RXE


Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer

La historia es nuestra

Two shot

**Perfect date**

**Parte#1**

Algunas veces creemos conocer a el amor de nuestra vida al ver a un chico guapo ,no estoy mintiendo solo creemos que está muy bueno y eso es precisamente lo que nos sucedió.

**Bella pov**

Había conocido a Emmet hace poco el al igual que mi hermano Charlie están en el equipo de futbol americano se aceraban las finales. A Charles le gustaba Rosalie pero a Rosalie no por eso me envió a mí para saber los horarios de entrenamiento ella había conocido a un tal Jasper y casi se juraban amor eterno y eso que apenas se conocían por otro lado estaba Alice que salía con un guitarrista de una banda de rock lo cual tampoco me podía imaginar Alice es una chica pop pero al igual que Rosalie decían haber encontrado a su alma gemela¡ locas!

Rosie dónde estás corazón-llego cantando mi lindo hermano

Charlie te he dicho millones de veces que rose odia que le digas así-le dije

Hey ¿dónde está?-me pregunto al fin poniendo atención a lo que le decía

No esta -dije burlándome de el

Aghhh que mal-dijo dando la vuelta para irse

Esperas Charlie-dije

Naaa no quiero ver tu cara- dijo burlándose de mi entrecerré los ojos me las iba a pagar.

Ok vete Rosalie no va a estar muy feliz contigo-dije el automáticamente se dio la vuelta y vino hacia mí; mientras al otro lado del campo se escuchó la linda y sexy risa de Emmet Cullen nuevo integrante del equipo Emmet es alto musculoso de ojos azules una sonrisa de infarto combinada con unos hoyuelos era toda una fantasía

Deja de babear-dijo mi hermano riendo

Aghhh no lo estaba haciendo-dije medio sonrojada y enojada cada encuentro que tenía con Emmet estaba acompañado de mi tonto hermano esperaba que el me pudiera una cita pero no lo había hecho.

Hey bella ¿cómo estás?- dijo el cuándo llego trotando hacia mi

Hola bien y ¿tu?-dije sonrojándome inevitablemente él sonrió.

Muy bien oye Char el entrenador te necesita dijo algo relacionado con las duchas o algo así - dijo Emmet

Diablos creo que me descubrió, bella le dices a rose que seguiré esperando por ella -dijo y se alejó trotando

Comencé a reír acompañada de Emmet

Bueno creo que ya me voy rose tendrá que venir personalmente-dije un poco triste tenía la oportunidad perfecta.

Jumm si... Bella yo quería preguntar te si tienes algún plan para el viernes- dijo Emmet

No para nada-dije rápidamente

Te gustaría salir con migo-dijo el sonriendo

Claro-dije

.

.

.

Viernes hoy era el día de mi cita le había contado a mis amigas que por fin el chico me había pedido salir estos últimos días habíamos pasado tiempo juntos era algo así como una pre cita lo habíamos llamado .él era muy divertido sus constantes bromas me hacían reír mucho me había contado un poco de su familia y yo de la mía.

Bella Emmet ya llego-grito Charles desde abajo

No dejes que papa y mamá se acerquen pueden arruinarlo -dije desde arriba claro no necesitaba a papa amenazándolo y menos a mama hablándole de mí.

Ya es de tarde hija-dijo mamá

Aghhh termine de arreglarme rápidamente alacié largo cabello castaño casi me daba a la cintura aplique rímel y un maquillaje natural pero un poco oscuro me puse mis converse con un vestido negro un poco corto y una chaqueta negra. Me veía bien tome mi cartera y baje Emmet hacia bromas con papá mientras comía los pastelitos de mamá

Ok esto estaba muy raro-pensé mientras entraba a la sala

Estoy lista -dije llegando a su lado

Te ves muy linda bella -dijo Emmet mirándome con sus tiernos y juguetones ojos azules

Gracias - dije sonrojada

Vamos-dije caminando hacia la salida pero Emmet no me siguió ok le daré su tiempo

.

.

.

Una hora después estaba con mi madre en la cocina esperando a que papá dejara ir a Emmet o como fuera.

Bueno creo que es hora de irnos no bella bella- me dijo intentando ser gracioso lo cual no logro estaba realmente enojada

El río de nuevo acompañado de mi padre y mi hermano

Salimos a la calle y el comenzó a hablarme del partido que acababa de ver con mi papa yo respondía con monosílabas

Vamos a cine -me dijo el tomando me de la mano ese gesto logro quitar un poco muy ira pero solo un poco porque luego tuvimos una linda discusión sobre qué película debíamos ver.

Durante la película estuvimos viendo fijamente la pantalla era un poco incómodo al finalizar Emmet puso un brazo en mi hombro ohhh mi dios me iba a besar se acercó a mi estaba muy cerca casi podía...

Pero no tenía que aparecer ese chico del cine alumbrándonos con su estúpida linterna.

Salimos de ahí rápidamente estaba muerta de vergüenza por otro lado a Emmet no pareció importarle solo reía

Podrías parar-le dije enojada

Ok pero es que debiste ver tu cara -dijo el

Si ya deja de decirlo -dije caminando hacia la fuente

Ya deja de ser llorona bella eres tal y como decía charles -dijo el en ese momento me detuve y lo mire fijamente

Tu no acabas de decir eso-le dije mirándolo seriamente odiaba que me compararán con Charles

Oh vamos no te enojes- dijo el burlón y por primera vez realmente quise irme

Suéltame- dije cuando el tomo mi mano

Pero bella yo...-estaba diciendo cuando hale mi mano fuertemente perdí el equilibrio y caí hacia atrás sin esperar que atrás estuviera la fuente.

Caí en cámara lenta Emmet intento atraparme pero fue muy tarde ya no había nada que hacer

Bella -dijo el

La gente alrededor comenzó a reír y Emmet también yo seguía ahí sentada sin moverme esto era una pesadilla la peor de todas

Estas bien -dijo un chico que llego allí

Si ella está bien -dijo Emmet casi sin aire

El chico me miro yo asentí y me puse de pie

Emmet se sacó rápidamente su chaqueta y me la entregó solo esperaba que esto no estuviera en YouTube

.

.

.

Estábamos en el auto con un silencio muy incómodo suspire triste nada había salido bien hoy

Estuvo mal ¿no es cierto?-dijo Emmet con sus ojos tristes

Un poco mal -dije también viéndolo

Yo... Lo arruine lo siento-dijo el

También tuve la culpa actúe un poco loca-dije

Si pero yo no debí hacerlo, es que fue tan diferente los otros días fueron mejor-dijo el pensativo

Si es cierto hoy fue incómodo-dije

Bella tu realmente me gustas eres muy linda pero...-dije

Somos mejor como amigos ¿cierto?- le dije

Si -dijo el al fin estábamos de acuerdo en algo

Amigos cierto-le dije sonriendo ya habíamos llegado

Si amigos -dijo el y se bajo del auto para abrirme la puerta

Nos abrazamos un rato frente a mi casa y reímos de lo sucedido hoy definitivamente no fue la mejor cita no tengo novio pero tengo un nuevo amigo.

**Rosalie pov**

Supongo que después de todo lo que me decía Bella era verdad, ¡no era todo tan perfecto como me lo imagine! en un principio pero que va yo como siempre tenía que ilusionarme y es que como no hacerlo Jasper no estaba mal es como un príncipe azul… tan perfecto pero claro ni siquiera lo conocía bien para decir algo respecto él es una chico perfecto, si pero… no para mi

Flash back

Me encontraba corriendo para lograr comprar mi café de la mañana, hoy se me había hecho tarde por lo cual no puede desayunar en mi casa y ya era demasiado tarde para pedirle a Bella o a Alice que me llevaran algo de comer así que de camino a la universidad viendo mi cafetería favorita decidí entrar y comprarme algo para desayunar pero era tan mala mi suerte de que había mucha fila y al entrar corriendo me resbale y no pude detenerme por lo que creí que me iba a golpear y causar un desastre pero nada de eso sucedió me encontraba atrapada en los brazos de un chico que me atrapo antes de que callera al piso y he de decir que era ¡tremendo chico! ¡Era uno muy guapo! con su hermoso rostro que parecía el de un ángel con unos hermosos ojos azules muy parecidos a los míos al igual que su cabello de un extraño tono rubio, mientras estaba atontada en mi ensimismamiento el choco me hablo

-¿Te encuentras bien?-me preocupado

-si gracias-dije sonrojándome apenada al demorarme al contestarle

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?— me pregunto luego de que me ayuda acomodarme y hacíamos la fila

-Rosalie –le dije aun atontada

-Bueno Rosalie mi nombre es Jasper mucho gusto-dijo sonriéndome

End Flash back

Bueno digamos que después de ese me volví una boba enamorada con sus lindos gentos, su linda forma de sonreír, con migo era todo un caballero y Bella una de mis amigas al cual le contaba todo lo que pasaba se burlaba de mi diciéndome que tenía que despertar pero yo seguía en mi nube.

Pero un día en una noche de chicas al parecer íbamos a tener una charla de chicas luego de notar con Bella a Alice cada vez más extraña ¡por dios hasta se estaba vistiendo extraño!

Flash back

-bueno Al… dinos de una vez por todas que está pasando contigo-dijo Bella seria

-CHICAS no sé por dónde comenzar –dijo Alice emocionada

- ¿de qué se trata?-pregunte rápidamente

-ohhh esa cara ya la conozco-chillo Bella sorprendida

-¡¿Qué es?!- le pregunte a Bella perdida

- ALICE TIENE NOVIO-coreaba Bella emocionada

-No es tan así…. Ose si… pero no… bueno no es más bien… a ustedes les gusta el rock…YO AMO EL ROCK-dijo nerviosamente Alice

-Ammm ¿Al?-le confundida

-¿sí?-dijo haciendo pucheros

-¡¿de qué rayos estás hablando?!-le pegunte medio gritando

-verán… se acuerdan de Jane verdad-dijo Alice en voz baja

-Ammm si es mi amiga ¿no?-dijo Bella levantando una ceja

- pues verán… se acuerdan cuando ustedes se tenían que ir y me dejaron sola-dijo Alice haciendo un puchero

-si Alice… continua-dije curiosa

-bueno como decía iba caminado tranquilamente cuando me encontré a jane me arrastro hacia un bar muy extraño de esos que a Bella le gustan tanto tu sabes con esa temática toda Dark que asusta un poco

-si Alice no te pierdas –le dijo bella a Alice y un poco desesperada

-bueno como decía entre y wow fue cuando vi lo a EL, EL es genial bella toca la guitarra eléctrica y canta hermoso tiene una banda y me protegió cuando estaba toda asustar ahí dentro es genial y muy guapo ya lo había dicho?-chillo emocionada Alice

-Ammm así que por eso te estas vistiendo así ¿no me equivocó?-dijo bella con una ceja levantada

-Ammm… si...quiero encajar con el ti sabes no creo que sea tan malo vestirme así después de todo todavía tiene mi estilo –dijo Alice orgullosa

-si Alice claro y por eso me criticaste cuándo me conociste por vestirme tan sin color –dijo Bella rodando los ojos

-OK acepto que me equivoqué Bella ¡lo siento! Estaba equivocada-dijo Alice dramáticamente

-bueno con eso estoy feliz… ¡por fin aceptaste que te equivocaste conmigo!-dijo bella burlonamente

-sí, si como sea –dijo Alice murando sus uñas pintada de negro

-al menos no estoy sola –dijo Alice sacando la lengua como una niña chiquita

-yo tampoco estoy sola-le dijo Bella imitándola

- ¡¿así?!- por fin vas a salir con ese chico del que nos hablabas ese… no me acuerdo su nombre… ¿no es el amigo de tu hermano o algo así?-dijo Alice un poco confundida

-si voy salir con el –dijo Bella haciendo fieros

-buuu pues yo también voy a salir con MI chico-dijo Alice haciendo lo mismo que bella

-chicas por favor dejen de pelear-les dije estresada

-buuu nosotras vamos a salir sitas y tu noooo-dijeron burlándose de mi

- hay porqué no sales con Charlie que está detrás de ti hace rato –dijo Bella guiñándole un ojo

-ewww noooo… eso sería como salir con tigo-dije haciendo señas de asco

-OYE- me dijo Bella sorprendida

-eso no es verdad Charlie es un cerdo aunque sea mi hermano-dijo Bella consternada

-por eso-dije indiferente

-QUE MALA –chillo Alice escandalizada

-Me hieres Rose-dijo bella lastimeramente

-si… sabes que no es verdad solo qué 4enserio Charlie… es un poco cerdo y no es para mí-le dije

-sí, si lose… chicas ojala les vaya bien en sus citas –chillo Alice emocionada

-salud –grito bella

-por la mejor cita – chille yo emocionada

End flash back

Ese día supimos que le pasaba a Alice y en esa pequeña frase que dijimos al final quedamos de encontrarnos los detalles de nuestras citas para ver que tal eran los chicos y los detalles de todo, después de todo, las citas eran todas el viernes.

La semana paso con tranquilidad cuando me encontraba con Jasper hablábamos y me sonreía de esa forma que me dejaba boba y seguía hablando de sus cosa o yo de las mías. Jasper hablaba feliz de la investigación que estaba haciendo de la historia de la guerra de yo no sé qué…. Mientras yo le habla de lo divertido que rea estudiar diseño y haber conocido a mis amigas allí y él se sorprendido al saber que también estudiara derecho y nos enfrascamos en una conversación acerca de nuestras familias

Y al fin llego el tan esperado día estaba tan nerviosa este día parecía ser el mejor tome unos lindos shorts blancos de talle alto que había comprado en la última salida con las chicas con una blusa de estampados de tonos azules que resaltaban mis ojos también azules tome una gabardina para el frio y me coloque unas bailarinas por si hacíamos algo divertido en la cita después de todo habíamos hablado todos estos días y creía que lo más lógico que hiciéramos era ir a una feria o algo así para divertirnos cuando termine de alistarme el timbre d la puerta estaba sonando mire la hora y era la hora en la que habíamos quedado con Jasper las 7:00 en punto al abrir la puerta estaba Jasper vestido elegantemente como casi siempre que nos encontrábamos

-Hola Rose, estas hermosa-me dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-gracias tú también estas muy guapo –le dije con una sonrisa picara

-¿vamos? –me pregunto sonriendo educadamente

-claro voy por mi abrigo, mi bolso y vamos –le dije subiendo por ello

- Bueno, te espero –me dijo

Tome rápidamente lo que necesitaba y luego de unos segundos baje y nos fuimos en su carro llegamos a un restaurante formal muy formal en el que ballet parking le pidió las llaves y fuimos una mesa apartada donde se escuchaba la melodía de la música clásica…. Del tipo de música que odiaba…

El mesero se acercó y nos entregó las cartas

-espero que disfruten la velada –dijo el mesero antes de retirarse

Luego de elegir nuestros patos comimos en silencio al parecer ya habíamos hablado de todo en estos días así que fue la cena más silenciosa , a ratos cuando alguno intentaba hacer la charla terminaba todo en un silencio incómodo. Luego de la cena salimos y él fue el primero en hablar

-eso fue incomodo-dijo rascándose la cabeza y despeinándose

-si lo fue-dije y era cierto

-creo que no fue lo que ninguno de nosotros esperaba –dije luego de otro silencio incomodo

-ya quieres ir a tu casa –me pregunto cuando estábamos en el auto

-creo que es lo mejor –le dije mirando por loa ventana

- lo siento… quería que fuera perfecto –dijo Jasper pensativo

-creo que no éramos de la forma que el otro creía –dije pensativamente

-sí creo que si –dijo con un suspiro triste deteniendo el auto

-Adiós Rose-dijo en un susurro

-Adiós-dije también porque sabía que después de ese día no íbamos a ser más que amigos y aunque no lo hubiéramos dicho con palabras estaba más que claro que iba a ser así

**Alice pov**

Mis lindas amigas me habían abandonado !hoy era viernes y ella me dejaron sola así que decidí irme a mi casa para después pensar en vengarme

-hola Alice- dijo una voz cantarina llegando a mi lado

-Ammm hola -le dije a la extraña chica que bella me había presentado en una ocasión, la chica iba vestida con un short de rotos medias veladas negras con formas una blusa negra descotada en la espalda con estampado de rosas y espinas una chaqueta de cuero negra y bailarinas negras con taches y a diferencia de cuando la conocí su rubio cabello tenia mechones de color azul cielo

-que tal has visto a bella-me pregunto jane

-se fue con una chica así cómo tu a no sé qué - le dije en tono aburrido

-ohhh Renata se la llevó al otro toque-dijo jane disgustada

-que harás tu hoy es VIERNES- chillo emocionada

-nada me voy a mi casa no vez que estoy sola-dije sin mucha emoción

-que como te puedes ir un viernes-dijo escandalizada

-ven mejor vamos a un toque-dijo ella

Pero…-fui arrastrada rápidamente a la salida intente decirle algo pro no me puso atención ahora entiendo cómo se siente bella cuando no le pongo cuidado

.

.

.

Entramos a el lugar estaba muy lleno la decoración era oscura en el fondo se podía ver la barra con colores fuertes la decoración era muy Dark la gente estaba vestida muy raro tomaban alcohol todo ellos estaban animados, algunos hasta fumaban; la música era atronadora comencé a mirar a todos lados no podía encontrar a jane sabía que esto era mala idea debió haber traído a bella pero claro ella tenía que irse con la otra ohhh dios ¿dónde está?

Ohhh por dios porque todo el mundo se golpea ¿se volvieron locos o qué? ¿Dónde está jane?

-estas perdida-susurro una voz aterciopelada en mi oído

Me gire rápidamente para encontrarme con unos preciosos ojos esmeraldas me quede viéndolo atontada su cercanía me ponía nerviosa

-creo que este no es el lugar adecuado para una chica como tú-dijo el sonriendo sensualmente

Siempre pensé que me iba a enamorar de un chico de ojos azules como el cielo y una linda cabellera dorada como el príncipe de los cuento de hadas pero frente a mi estaba un chico con chaqueta de cuero mirada picara pelo cobrizo despeinado era como lo diría rose un "bad boy"

-Yo estaba con una amiga pero la perdí de vista-dije apenada

-creo que lo mejor sería que te hicieras por ese lado, tengo algunas cosas que hacer; hablamos luego-dijo señalando aun lugar y luego guiñándome el ojo.

Mire en la dirección que el señalo y era un sitio más calmado había gente más normal creo el sonido de la música comenzó a disminuir y los chicos a tomar asiento el escenario de ilumino y comenzaron a salir chicos con instrumentos y ahí estaba el en centro del escenario

-Alice ¿Dónde estabas? Te he estado buscando por todos lados-dijo jane llegando a mi lado no le puse mucho cuidado

-tú me dejaste tirada-dije aun sin mirarla fijamente

-tu… así que te gusto Edward-dijo cuando miro el escenario al darse cuenta que no la miraba

-se llama Edward-susurre viéndolo

-si es el vocalista de la banda, ellos vienes a veces es lindo ¿no?-dijo jane suspirando

Edward cantaba una canción de rock que bien para mi pudo haber sido una balada desde que siguiera viéndome de esa manera…

Al terminar el show Edward desapareció tras el escenario mientras yo terminaba la cerveza que insistentemente jane me había hecho comprar decía algo como ¡Alice sin licor no hay fiesta!

Había pasado casi media hora cuando sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro jane abrió sus ojos sorprendida me gira para encontrarme con Edward

-Hola-dije y sonreí

-¿estás bien pequeña?-me pregunta juguetonamente

-bien ya encontré a mi amiga-dije

-oye nunca te había visto por acá ¿nueva?-dijo

-digamos que si bastante nueva-dije sonriendo coquetamente

Comenzamos a hablar de cualquier tema que se nos ocurriera al final intercambiamos números y quedamos en salir en esos días.

.

.

.

Todos los días hablábamos de que habíamos hecho de como había sido nuestro día de todo y nada a la vez me invito a uno de sus ensayos conocí a los chicos de la banda y aunque su aspecto me hubiera asustado en algún momento nos llevamos muy bien.

Hoy era nuestra cita esperaba que me llevara a un bonito restaurant me puse mi vestido palo rosa junto con unos tacos negros y una chaqueta que hacia juego con mi cartera recogí mi cabello con unos prendedores de forma que callera en cascada

A las 8 en punto Edward estaciono la moto frente a mi casa realmente deseaba que hubiera traído su carro.

-Hola-dije en cuando lo vi

-hola-dijo sonriente

-ponte esto-dijo dándome el casco lo tome enseguida y me lo puse

.

.

.

En el camino no pudimos hablar ya que no se escuchaba además de que conducía un poco rápido para mi gusto me llevo a un restaurant italiano donde pedí una ensalada porque odiaba la comida italiana claro no se lo dije sería muy maleducado de mi parte después salimos y me llevo a un bar muy parecido en el que nos conocimos.

-te gusta la música-pregunto en medio del alboroto

-si-dije fingiendo una sonrisa omg la odiaba pero claro eso tampoco se lo iba a decir.

-qué bueno-dijo y siguió moviendo su cabeza al rimo de esta

Después de un rato la gente se comenzó a acercar hacia nosotros casi todos lo conocían me presento a algunos de ellos pero en algún momento de la noche deje de poner atención solo hablaban de música y no precisamente de la que yo escuchaba , Edward no se alejó de mi lado pero no era como si lo sintiera con migo estaba totalmente aburrida había sido una mala idea haber venido…

Casi era media noche cuando le pedí a Edward que me llevara a casa el camino fue bastante rápido

-gracias por traerme –dije bajándome de la moto

-de nada –dijo Edward quitándose el casco

-pero creo que no se volverá a repetir-dije seria

-si eso creí-dijo Edward

Los dos rompimos a carcajadas

-tal vez podrías presentarme a alguna amiga tuya pero que sea linda-dijo bromeando

-claro ¿porque no?-dije riendo

Y así termino mi noche después de todo no fue lo que creí que seria

.

.

.

Chicas llegamos con este two shot espero que les guste probablemente mañana subamos el otro capítulo cualquier sugerencia o duda me dejan un mensaje

Pd: las parejas son Edward /bella .Alice/Jasper y Rosalie / Emmet


End file.
